


A Pizza Delivery Girl and the Turtles

by HeadStrongNeko36



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014)
Genre: All things my way, F/M, Multi, Multi dating, Possible Romance, Slight OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9835109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadStrongNeko36/pseuds/HeadStrongNeko36
Summary: What happens when a girl named Alice becomes the new pizza delivery girl for the turtles? A crazy new adventure for her in the the city of New York that's what!





	1. Chapter one: A Mysterious Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own TMNT and the few quotes I may use through out because if I did I would be doing much more adventurous works regarding me and the ships of my dreams! This is the first fic I've ever written. Please also take into consideration that for the last two years I have been writing mainly academic papers so sorry if the story is a little stiff and a little amateur.  
> Based off the new movies where the turtles are real and pretty hot :P  
> ‘Quotations like this mean inside your head kind of thoughts’  
> “Quotations like this mean out loud from any person”

I had recently just moved to New York to gain new experiences and try to find my own way through life, including how to survive in the streets of New York. Coming from Canada, I had never really seen just how mean and rude people could be. I guess New York just wasn’t the right kind of transition, it’s basically going from candy land to hell, and even my healthcare was gone! Not to mention there’s this gang called the foot? I am not really sure what they do and why they’re here but I really hope I do not run into them in anyway at any time.  


I had just finished signing the lease on my new crappy apartment and started up the stairs. ‘Oh well, at least it’s warm and dry and I won’t need to buy any pets because there’s always a mouse or two around’. At least that’s what I’ve gathered from the amount of mouse feces in the corners and along the baseboards running the hallways. ‘Don’t forget to add shit ton of mousetraps to the grocery list’ I thought to myself as I swung open the door to room 306. It was already half full with my stuff and would most likely stay half full for a while, until I got enough money to actually decorate it with more things than just my few anime wall scrolls.  


I let out a sigh and threw my keys on the table heading to my room to grab my work shirt. I was able to snag a job as a pizza delivery girl at a nearby pizza joint. Hopefully this place will let me bring home pizza at the end of the day, or else my diet will be consisting of oatmeal and instant ramen. After changing, I headed to the kitchen to eat a quick dinner, consisting of what I had splurged on, a roast beef sandwich and a can of coke; definitely enough to get me through my 6 hour shift that was starting at 8.  


I threw my garbage away and the can went in the recycle, every penny counts right now, before heading to the full-length mirror in the hallway. I twirled my long light brown hair with my fingers before running them through it and plopping the company hat upon my head. My blue eyes were now shadowed by the rim, putting more focus onto my plump pink lips. ‘Not too bad I suppose, I wish the shirt hugged my waist a little more, but I suppose that’s the down side to being pretty curvy. Tight on the boobs and hips but baggy on the waist and also a little long due to my short stature of 5’3”. I shrugged my shoulders before heading out the door.  


I put my earbuds in before heading to the stairs, cranking songs with hard rock or metal to match my current mood of hard and ready. I listened to pretty much anything but let my mood and current feelings choose the playlist so I always struggled with the what’s your favourite genre question. I like whatever appeals to me that’s what. The streets, like always, were filled with people hurrying this way and that trying to get places with such a limited amount of time. That was why I always loved to leave places early; it gave me a chance to look around and people watch, and in turn learn new things. I spotted many places to shop and eat once I got the money for it. There were also a ton of new personalities that intrigued me like nothing else. I loved reading people.  


I glanced at my watch to see that I had five minutes to be at my job “shit!” I exclaim and break into a jog down the street. I could see the lights of the pizza joint up ahead and raced towards them. I had made it with only a minute to spare and barged in, causing a few curious stares and the wind chimes attached to the door to go berserk. ‘Nice first impression, but I’m sure it’s not the worst that they have seen.’ I put on my best smile and walk to the front counter.  


“Hi! I’m Alice Wandarland! I’m here for my shift at 8.” I say to the pimply teenage boy behind the counter. He smiled back before saying “Ya I heard we were gettin a new girl! My name’s Ben. Come on around and I’ll take you to see Jim. He’s the manager here.” He said politely before taking me through the kitchen to a small cramped office in the back.  


“Hey Jim! Alice is here!” he peeked into the room and said before turning back to me “Nice name by the way. Reminds me of that movie where the girl gets lost and meets a crazy caterpillar dude and some other strange things. Anyways, I’ll catch ya later! I gotta get back to watchin the store” He flashed me a smile before returning the way that we came.  


‘That’s because my parents thought it would be funny to name me like that considering we had a last name very similar to wonderland’ “Thanks Ben!” I call back to him before heading into the small space. “Hello Jim, I’m Alice, nice to meet you.” I say before holding my hand out to him.  
He nods before taking it and saying “Nice to meet you Alice. I trust that you’ll be a hard worker for me and deliver all the pizzas on time?”  


“Yes sir! You can count on me 100%. I am very happy and excited to be working here!” ‘Holy shit I hit the jackpot on coworkers and bosses! Why are they so nice? Eh who cares! I really think I am going to like working here!’  


“That’s great to hear Alice. So let’s run through the duties that I will be expecting of you ok? So you’ll be delivering pizzas as the main duty, but when it’s not so busy or if you have time cleaning and some janitorial stuff will be what’s expected alright?” He explained to me before passing me a sheet of paper that contained all my duties.  


“Yes sir! I understand. Thank you again for the opportunity.” I smile while taking the list and looking it over once again.  
“Alright. The delivery order pop up on a screen, and the receipt so just follow those to the house and gather the payment and come back. All of it is pretty straight forward. Now there should be some orders there already. Get to it, I wish you luck” He says and then nods before returning back to his previous work.  


I head back out to main areas where Ben is happily serving pizza to a long line of customers. I walk over to the computer and look at the one address that’s posted there ‘Jesus 

Christ, 69 Spooner Street, are you fucking kidding me?! That’s the most ridiculous address ever….’ I sigh and print off the receipt before gathering the pizzas into the pizza box bag thing. I head towards the door and out to the company car. I put the pizzas into the passenger’s seat before setting my phone to the address, and there it was. “There’s actually a place with that address…. Oh my god.” I shake my head and follow the directions to the place and the rest was pretty standard. Deliver, collect money, and head back to restaurant.  


Back at the restaurant there was no orders waiting so I started on the dishes and sweeping the floors, keeping an eye on the computer screen for more incoming orders. Whenever I would get an order I would repeat the process of going to the car, putting the address into my phone, traveling there, transaction, travelling back, etc.  


Around the time it was 1:30, Ben came over to me, “ya know, we did have a different deliver guy but he broke his ankle real bad and had to take some time off so now you have his job until he gets better. He already knows this but we get an order every night to a really weird address and you never see the guys. Just thought I would give you a heads up as it should be coming in soon.” He says and glances at the computer. “After the order you can just go home, it’ll be time for closing anyways.”  


“That’s cool. Thanks for letting me go home after!” I say as I finishing mopping the floor, ‘The fuck? What does he mean you won’t see them? What is at that address? Am I going to be kidnapped and have my kidneys sold?! Can I sue the company if I do???” I heard the small ping signalling the new order for delivery. ‘Oh god here we go… Two large pepperoni pizzas to an area of town that’s reserved for ghosts and memories because it’s so abandoned.’ I had heard about this place from many people and shuddered to think of what kind of people could be lurking there. Heading out to the car I couldn’t help but feel my anxiety rising a bit. ‘Hopefully these people are nice and they don’t eat me or something because that would not be good…. Obviously’ I roll my eyes before turning the car back on and driving to the destination. Once I pulled up I realized I had to walk a ways down this alley, which was very dark and very creepy. “Are you kidding me?!” I exclaim slightly before slowly, with wide anxious eyes, head down the alleyway, looking for abandoned building 212.  


Finding it I stand outside of it, looking all around me for any signs of monsters and boogeymen lurking in the shadows. ‘It’s good Alice, just chill. Hopefully these dudes come quick before –HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!- oh, just a tumble bag…. All good jeez girl chill.” I had been waiting for about 3 minutes and I was frankly getting more freaked out by the second.  


“Hey! Come get your damn pizza already! It’s creepy around here!” I shout out into the darkness  


“Jeez this girl is pushy. We should just get the pizza for free and teach her a lesson in manners while we’re at it.”  


“There’s a girl! No way! lemme see! Lemme see!”  


“Raph! Mikey! Cut it out, you’re probably scaring her more than she already is.”  


“You know we are almost five minutes late ourselves, standard and proper etiquette would say we tip her more.”  


I couldn’t help but stand there open mouthed as it seemed as if the very shadows were conversing with me. ‘Who the hell is that? Or them? Or whatever! Their voices are super deep and masculine, and by the sounds of it very different personalities to each of them.’ I couldn’t even formulate any words but eventually closed my mouth. After hearing some more bickering, I finally took a deep breath. “How would you like to pay?” I put on my customer service face and voice. The voices stopped and I could feel people, or whatever, looking at me.  


“Cash, but first ma’am, I’m going to have to ask you to leave the boxes on that front step over there and we will leave the cash there in the same place. Is that alright?”  


I furrowed my brows in confusion as to why such a weird transaction was to take place. ‘Maybe they’re wanted criminals and I can’t see their faces? Maybe they’re just really shy? Maybe they have ears and tails? Who knows?’ my curiosity got the better of me though.  


“Why? What’s this whole secrecy thing for? This is just pizza not a drug deal, I don’t understand the need for a crazy transaction…” I drifted off trying to peer into the darkness where the voices where coming from.  


“Ha! Did you hear that guys? She wants to know why. Well if you saw us you might just not want to come out into the streets anymore. Just do as we say and you won’t get hurt.”  


“Raph! Enough with the smart talk, we aren’t going to hurt you. We just can’t let our identities be known. So please, do as we say.”  


“Her curiosity sure is different from the other guy, I wonder if she knows what happened to him?”  


“All I want to know from her is her phone number! She’s hot dudes!”  


I shake my head, starting to feel tired already, “Fine! Fine! I’ll do as you asked.” I huff silently and walk over the steps of 212 and place the pizza there before turning and walking a few steps “Happy?” I call over my shoulders and cross my arms in front of me.  


“Aw how cute! She’s so cute when she pouts! Look Donnie Look!!” the seemingly energetic one says loudly, a sound of fast and repeated slapping could be heard from where I stood.  


“I can hear you ya know!” I turn my head slightly in their direction  


I hear slight chuckling “Sorry dudette!”  


“The money is there. Have a wonderful night and stay safe.” I hear the calm one with a note of authority in his voice say. “Let’s go guys!”  


“See ya around!” The energetic one yells before I hear the sounds of heavy feet heading up and away from me. I turn around to see if I can catch a glimpse of them, but no such luck. “That was really weird…. Oh well,” I walk over to collect the money “At least they gave me a good tip!” I say pocketing the 5 and putting the rest into the money purse for the pizzas.  


I return the car back to the pizzeria and then walk on home. As soon as I get in the door I pull off my work shirt and head towards the squeaky bed and flop down onto it. “My god today was interesting. I’d like to meet them some more though. They were all very unique.” I quickly drift off to sleep with thoughts of trying to figure out those weird people and why they were trying to hide themselves so well. I was able to catch three names, Mikey, Donnie, and Raph. There seemed to be a connection but I would have to wait until I found out the quiet one’s voice. Until then, sleep was needed.


	2. Chapter two: Clash in the Subway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice's thoughts are consumed by the mysterious group she has met and now, run in to! Will she ever be able to see them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working hard for you guys! It's currently my break from school so after it's over, if I don't finish, it may only be updated once a week!

The next day was already upon me and with it brought unpacking all my junk before heading off to work. I groaned, not even being able to brush my teeth until I sorted through the small mountain of boxes in the living room. My eyes wandered over them, trying to see if I actually was able to see through them with my non-existent X-ray vision and to my frustration it was no use. I would have to sort through them one by one. After sluggishly making my way to them, I started placing them all on the floor so I could just open them, peer into them for the specifics, and then go from there. That took up the first 30 minutes and I was able to find myself the kitchen and bathroom items so I could at least get the morning started properly. After fixing myself a cup of joe and a bowl of paste like oatmeal I started to feel as if there was a little bit or normalcy in my life, helping me to get the motivation that I would need for the day.  


By mid-afternoon I was finished the unpacking and my place started to feel more like home and gave me a sense of calm and peace that this was the start of my new life and I was sure to enjoy it. Looking around at my handy-work I started to take not of the things that I would need; New pots, pans, a couple more cups/mugs, same more decorations, food. I shook my head as I just imagined my paycheck flying out of the window while I cried in the background with my cupboards full and my couch with some pillows on it. ‘Oh well, it’s not all bad I suppose. I could be living in a cardboard box down mainstreet’. I decided that before going to work I would head to the grocery store to grab a few things so that I would be able to eat something with actual nutrients in it.  


As I walked to the grocery store I noticed people running away from a subway entrance. I couldn’t help but freeze, my brain going into overdrive ‘Holy shit….what the hell is happening down there?! The foot? A shooting? Subway accident? Do I go and explore? Continue on my way to the grocery store?’ It took someone bumping into my shoulder to shake me out of my stupor, I would just wait right here and see what happens. I leaned up against a tree, hoping to look inconspicuous while waiting to see what would happen. The people slowly died down, people steering clear of the entrance and others looking curiously as they had either just arrived or had the same idea as me and would rather witness what has happening rather than experience it themselves. I heard police sirens in the distance, but it was a different noise that was drawing my attention. It sounded as if there were people fighting in the subway! ‘Are the civilians down there fighting back? Is there some sort of superman going around and beating people up? What the hell is going on? Why did I move to New York in the first place? This is come crazy movie shit going on down here.’ My curiosity finally got the better of me and I raced down the steps of the entrance, wanting to know what exactly was causing all the ruckus.  


When I got down there it was next to pitch black, especially coming from the well-lit streets above I couldn’t see anything and so just stood there, waiting for my eyes to adjust. ‘Well what was the point in coming down here if I can’t even see anything?’ I ponder as I grab my phone out of my pocket and turn on the flashlight, allowing me to see a few feet in front of me, not enough to see the bigger picture but I kept on going to where I could hear the fight still taking place. As I got closer the noise was dying down so I assumed that one of the sides was quickly taking advantage of the other. I was just about to jump over the bars to enter the station platform when someone else had the exact same idea, and that someone else was massive and therefore easily pushed my small frame out of the way and to the hard concrete ground below, my phone flying a ways out of my hand, the light still shining.  


“Ouch! What the hell!” I shout out in surprise and pain after the jolt to my body.  


“Oh I am so sorry miss! Are you alright? Did you hit your head? Hold on, I’ll scan you for any possible concussions.” The other voice told me as I began to rub the back of my head when sudden realization came over me ‘that sounds like, the voice from last night?! One of them anyways.’  


“Scan complete, no concussion but you may experience some bruising”  


“Donnie look before you leap! Master Splinter won’t like it if he hears we hurt a civilian because of clumsiness”  


“Poor chick got laid out flat man! That was savage! Wait… I think I’ve seen her somewhere before…”  


“That’s her karma for being rude the other night”  


“Other night? Wait! The pizza! What are you guys doing here?!” I squint into the darkness once again to see if I could make out these people. “I don’t get it, are you guy’s vampires or something and just can’t come out into the light? Why was the guy, I think his name was Donnie, so big?!” Questions just came spluttering out of my mouth as I sat up quickly, causing my head to become dizzy. A large hand came to my aid, resting on my back to help steady me.  


“Be careful miss, you may be disoriented still from that bump” The guy named Donnie said  


“See your hand is fricken huge!!!” I say as I reach out to grab his arm, my hand not even feeling the curves because it was much larger than the span of my hand. “Ha! Point proven. My hand is ridiculously small on this very large forearm and I’m sure that’s not normal!” Word vomit makes its way out of my mouth, which happens all the time when I get either excited or flustered.  


“Haha! You know what that means! Our fingers are also huge so- OW!” Mikey was cut off briefly after what sounded like a smacking sound.  


“We’re the definition of not normal” A gruff voice said from behind me and I whirled around to see if I could catch even the smallest view, but all I was getting was the outline of this guy’s frame, which had a large circular component to it.  


“Why? And why are you so big to? I mean, I’m sitting here and I don’t even think my head comes up to your knees! And do you have some sort of shield on you or what?” My head is spitting out images of what these people look like and I can’t even begin to formulate some sort of image that made sense.  


“Sorry to burst your curiosity ma’am, but we need to be going. C’mon guys, the cops are sweeping the tunnels and will be here any second.”  


“Wait! What’s your name? I know Donnie, Raph, and Mikey, but not yours.” There was a pause before he answered  


“Leo” was all he said and I could tell they had left. I crawled over to where my phone still laid, hearing the footsteps and voices coming closer. A pool of light made its way over my body and I looked back towards it, squinting my eyes in the process from the sudden brightness when a voice called out,  


“Are you alright miss?” the kind voice of one of the policeman called out me  


“Yes thank you. What happened back there?”  


“It was a hostage situation caused by the foot. Don’t worry though miss, no one was hurt thanks to the hard work of the police force.”  


‘Talk about talking yourself up…. More like it was thanks to those guys, Raph, Donnie, Leo, and Mikey, that no one was hurt. They someone were able to stop that group of Foot people. Jeez that makes them sound like shoe salesmen or something.’  


“There wasn’t anyone else that helped you guys out? No big, swat style guys?”  


“No ma’am it was just my team. Why, did you see anyone else down here?”  


“Oh, no” I said shaking my head and got up from the ground looking at my phone in the process. Groceries would have to be super quick as I needed to get back to get ready for work. “Thanks for all the hard work that you do” I smile before heading back up to the surface and to the grocery store. ‘Okay so if those guys aren’t part of the police force then who exactly are they?’ This thought was one that weighed down on my mind the whole time I was in the grocery store right up until I got to work.  


Today there was a different guy working the front of the store, ‘I wonder if Ben is here tonight?’. I walk over to where the counter lifts up and let myself around to behind the counter,  


“Hi, my name is Alice. I just started working here yesterday.” I say with a smile on my face and my hand extended in a friendly greeting, waiting for him to do the same. Unfortunately all I got was a grunt followed by a low baritone voice saying “Greg” before he went to the back of the store. Jim came back in his place and pulled me over to the side.  


“I’m going to get you to work the front of the store tonight. Greg isn’t much for customer service and usually works doing stock and prep but was out here tonight because Ben came down with something and won’t make in tonight. Greg will also be doing your deliveries to so don’t worry about that. Is that alright?” Jim asked waiting for my answer.  


I couldn’t help but be a little bummed as I wouldn’t be able to “see” those strange mysterious guys again today. “Ya that’s totally cool. I don’t mind at all.” I confirm with a nod before going to stand behind the cash register out front. The night went by pretty slowly compared to last night but I think it was because nothing really changed when working the front. Everything was pretty standard and straightforward with no change in scenery. As it got closer to closing I kept my eye on the computer screen, looking for that one particular address to pop up but it never came. I guess being on cash wasn’t that bad then because the people I wanted to see most didn’t even place an order. At the end of the night I went home with mixed feelings about the day. ‘Why did I want to see them so bad? Why do I feel so bummed? The same who are they really? Will I be able to actually see them or meet them again? I hope so….’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! second update! I'm still working on getting the characters right. I hope this story is moving at a good pace. I had some other things that I wanted to say but I forgot ;P oh well. Hope you all enjoy it! let me know what you guys think in the comments! Once again, don't be rude and we won't have a problem :D


	3. Curiosity could've killed the cat....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally thought up a plan of action to see them once and for all and the result? An utter mess...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking so hard on how to do this chapter and after thinking about it, I came up with something really cheesy but hopefully exciting so here you go lovelies! <3

My morning went by rather slow and I had nothing better to do than make phone calls to power, water, electric, and the phone companies to make sure addresses were changed and rates were affordable. Pretty basic stuff that didn’t require too much effort but did raise my frustration levels. I decided to take a walk around town to help myself calm down and to see if I could spot any good shops and maybe even find a place to start studying taekwondo because living in a big city, especially a very foreign one, brought a lot of dangers with it and I wanted to help myself become prepared or at least get the jump on any potential attackers so I can hopefully get away. I also needed to make some new friends here in New York.  


‘Maybe those guys would like to be my friend? They seem to be great people considering they took out that gang of Foot! Plus the array of different personality types they provide would be great and an interesting way to shake things up. I could keep them a secret and I mean, who cares why they’re hiding away. I’m sure it’s nothing too bad anyways.’ I nod to myself, making up my mind.  


I decided to stop into a MMA doujo to check it out and see if it would be right for me. After talking to the owner he said I could come by and have trial run with them to see if I would like it there. I agreed and made note of the next time they had general practices.  


‘Well at least I accomplished something today. Hopefully this place is good and I will be able to learn some basic defense moves and strategies. Girls gotta be safe and all… Now all I need is some idea to get backup friends in case the other guys don’t work out. Maybe there’s some sort of club I could join. What am I good at? Maybe I’ll make friends at the doujo? But what if that doesn’t work out? Maybe the public library has some classes or maybe even doing some volunteering. Ya, that’ll work!’ I head back home with plans for the future that’ll help me settle in better.  


I took a long bath with some essential oils to help me relax before my shift tonight at work and to allow me some more thinking time. I couldn’t wait to see those boys so that I could ask them to hang out! I was genuinely excited! Asking to hang out with the people at work seemed a bit weird as Ben was younger than me by a few years and Greg seemed like he would prefer to be alone. Jim was my boss so that would be just a little too weird.  


I left to work with a skip in my step and the attitude that everything would be alright! I also had my first day off tomorrow and I would use that day to browse through everything that New York had to offer. I already had the day planned out; first I would get ready for the day and eat a hearty breakfast, pick out a fab outfit, and check out some new clubs and activities and basically just start working on my social life. Things were beginning to go my way and I walked through the door of the pizza place with a bright smile that I hoped would carry on through the night.  


“Hey Ben! Glad to see your back and doing better!” I cheerily greet to the younger boy.  


“Thanks Alice! It’s nice to see you so cheery! Makes me feel like tonight is going to be smooth” He smiled and replied back to me  


The night went by as normally as it should, the only excitement being that a customer had dropped his pizza on the way out the door. Luckily the box saved it from becoming inedible. Soon enough it was almost time to head home and I anxiously awaited the ping that would signal the delivery to the boys. I was practically dancing with the broom doing some last minute clean up stuff when the computer sounded that sweet sound. I pranced over to the computer screen and sure enough, there it was! The address I had been waiting for. I was beginning to get a little nervous as I was thinking of the best way to approach them and ask if they wanted to hang out. ‘Maybe just straight up say let’s hang out? Maybe leave my phone number and address? Maybe I should think of some sort of code? Wait! I have a great idea! Mwah HAHAH! Now it’s all just to put it into action’ cue evil grin!’  


I arrived, setting up just the way they want for the transaction, sitting on the steps opposite the pizza box. I was so giddy and couldn’t help but smile and giggle. My curiosity of who these guys actually were was driving me crazy and I just HAD to know! I head small shuffles and quite chatting coming from a ways away and I couldn’t help but fidget with my bracelet as I knew they were coming closer.  


“Hey Pizza girl! You’re a beautiful sight for my eyes!” Mikey called out to me in a flirtatious way and in response I rolled my eyes and shook my head.  


“Well I would say you’re a sight for sore eyes except I’ve never actually seen you before” My face lights up as I knew what was going to happen very soon  


“And that’s something won’t be able to happen.” The calm voice of Leo says in return  


“Aw why not?” I pout, hiding my real intentions  


“Listen here, you keep askin and the answer ain’t gonna change.” Raph calls out with a hint of challenge to his voice, daring me to ask again  


“Fine fine, your pizza is probably cold already. Hurry up and grab it.” I say smirking  


“Well technically it should still be warm for another 15 minutes in that box.” Donnie retorts knowingly  


“Of course! Please excuse my ignorance.” I say while smiling “Imma just close my eyes instead of exerting so much energy to turn around. They’ll be closed I promise!” I call out in reassurance as I close them. I don’t hear anything as they seem to be waiting to be sure, but when I hear the shuffling I quickly hit a button in my pocket that sets off the 5 second timer, and in the following seconds, two flashes go off and my eyes fly open, a Cheshire grin spreading across my features. Of course I wouldn’t have seen them with my eyes because they took off as soon as the flash went off but the cameras I had set up were sure to have picked up something! Especially since I had set them to sports mode.  


I ran over to where the closest camera was and picked it up, immediately heading to where the images where saved. The moment I opened it I couldn’t believe what I saw, and just as my mouth dropped open a thunderous roar erupted from behind me,  


“WHY YOU!!!” ‘Uh-oh, that’s Raph’s voice and I do believe that I should get the fuck outta here ASAP’ I thought quickly to myself before I took off back down the alley towards the car, scrambling to get the keys out of my pocket, just as my hand wrapped around them I heard another yell  


“Raph don’t!” but it was too late. Something had wrapped themselves around my feet causing me to trip and fall to the ground hard. I was too scared to move and something came thundering down on both side of my body. ‘Oh my god now I’ve gone and done it. Why do you have to be such a little shit disturber sometimes Alice?!’ I chastised myself while laying as still as I could.  


“I’m sorry?” I whisper out hoping it would have some sort of beneficial action for myself  


“Sorry ain’t gonna cut it. Give me the camera.” His low baritone voice growled at me from right above my small frame.  


I quickly lift it up over my head to give it to him and he snatches it before I hear more footsteps come running to the both of us stopping all around me and I’m still scared to get up and away.  


“Get away from her Raph.” Leo says with a hint of annoyance to his voice  


“She’s trembling, I hope she isn’t going into shock.” Donnie voices his concern about my well-being  


“Don’t worry baby girl I’ll hold you!” and before I know it I’m hoisted into the arms of one of the giant turtles, him holding me against his chest, snuggling his face into my hair. I am simply awe-struck and can’t do anything in silence, my brain trying to comprehend what just happened and how these guys even exist, and my brain causes my mouth to move “That explains the secrecy” I whisper more to myself than them.  


“Mikey what are you doing? Let go of her will you? Donnie will you look at her knees? They’re bleeding. And Raph, try not to do anymore damage tonight will you?” Leo commands, slight exasperation could be heard  


Donnie kneels in front of me and beside Mikey. I couldn’t help but giggle a bit as I took in his form fully. He was wearing glasses of all things! And had all these wires and other obscure objects about his person and looked like a walking electrical board and after hearing my giggle he looks up at me, slight surprise registering on his face as I looked back directly into his green eyes and I couldn’t help but smile at him. He quickly looked back down at what he was doing and I looked directly into Mikey’s eyes which were a beautiful shade of blue. “You both have such lovely eyes you know that?” I tell them, my previous fear forgotten as I saw no signs of hostility in the eyes of these two boys. ‘Do Leo and Raph have eyes like them as well?’ I looked over Mikey’s shoulder the other two boys in the distance who seemed to be having a very heated conversation.  


“Don’t worry about them girl, just keep those eyes focused on me and everything will be good.” Mikey moves his hand in an arching motion as he says this, trying to give me the impression that it would be magical if I did.  


I smile a little more before some questions come flooding into my mind.  


“Hey can you guys do that disappear into your shell thing? Are you named after famous painters? And are you turtle-y enough for the turtle club?!” I bombard the two with fast questions as the curiosity part of my brain fires up into over drive.  


They both just look at each other before focusing concerned eyes back onto me.  


“I think you need some rest.” Donnie states before applying bandages to my knees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it good?! I got so excited writing it that I had to stop for five minutes to calm down! Let me know! :D


	4. Now What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Down into the tunnels they go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry all you lovelies for making you wait so long! Here's a short chapter to hopefully hold you over until I actually have the time to write more!!!

“And how exactly am I supposed to rest after just finding out who you guys are? Are you kidding me?! This is amazing! I mean I don’t really understand what exactly is going on with you guys but eh it’s whatever and as long as you guys don’t like tie me up and try to eat me or something I think we’re golden pony boy!” I mumble out still fascinated at this turn of events but slowly coming down from my high of excitement.  


“Well I think it would be best if you just took a few breaths because I know Leo’s going to be back over here soon to discuss some things and more than likely Raph will be coming with him and he’s not in the greatest of moods ever, even more so now that you know who and what we are.” Donnie speaks to me slowly and clearly, trying to set an example of how I should be talking as he finished wrapping up my knee, pinning the bandages in place before examining my legs for any other injuries.  


“Baby girl you sure got us with those cameras though! I bet me and you could pull some seriously out of this world pranks! You’re sneaky set up skills and ability to play it cool along with my mastermind brain! Baby girl can you see it?!” Mikey grabs my shoulders and holds them tightly, excitement at the prospect of having such an amazing partner in crime reflected in his eyes.  


“Would you really let me hang out with you?!” I grab his shoulders back, my hands and arms spread wide to accommodate for his massive build, my own eyes reflecting excitement. But just before Mikey can respond, Leo comes over with words of his own.  


“At this time there will be no such thing. We have things to discuss with master Splinter first and foremost. We also need to make sure you won’t tell anyone about us, because if you do, things will not end up being very good.”  


“Ya a girl like you wouldn’t last a second under pressure. The proof is when I asked for the camera.” Raph chimed in.  


“Hey cut me come slack! It’s not such a big deal anyways! Who would I tell? I don’t have any family or friends here.”  


“What about your coworkers?” Leo questioned  


“What would I tell them? Like seriously should I just say, Oh ya by the way, those people who order pizza really late all the time are actually turtles who are ridiculously built and are also over 6 feet tall. They would call the asylum and I would lose my only source of income. I don’t think so bud….” I roll my eyes to add the dramatic effect  


“Hell ya girly I’m built! You can ask for the gun show anytime!” Mikey winks at me before flexing. I teasingly poke at his biceps before shoving him slightly, giggling at his silliness.  


“Well we could deal with this now if you wanted to. Master Splinter should be back at the lair any moment now.” Donnie chimes in with a new idea.  


“The lair? Like a super-secret awesome cool one like batman or something?!” I ask, my hands waving/flapping in excitement at the prospect of being a part of something so awesome and cool!  


“Well it’s not exactly like that…” Donnie trails off rubbing the back of his head  


“Well I still wanna see! Can you take me Mikey?” I beg, giving my best puss-in-boots pleading eyes and clasping my hands together. I watch as Mikey takes it all in and I can see I’ve got him  


“Anything for you babygirl! I’ll even carry you seeing as you’re injured” He gets up, carrying me bridal style and heading back down the alley.  


“You’re the best Mikey!” I quickly peck his cheek  


“Mikey! You can’t just take her down there!” Leo calls out as he catches up with us  


“She’ll have to go down sometime dude! Master’s gonna wanna know who she is and such and it’s better if we take her sooner than later.” Mikey retorts while carrying on  


“She does have a point Leo. Splinter will like it if she doesn’t go on her way so soon by herself after meeting us.” Donny adds  


“I ain’t got nothin’ to do with this! So I ain’t takin the fall.” Raph growls before stalking on ahead of us.  


Leo contemplates the situation before nodding his head once in agreement. “Fine. We’ll take her down to see splinter.” He walks towards a spot and stands beside it.  


“Ummmmm…. I hate to question too many things but down where?” I ask slightly suspicious  


“Under there” Mikey jerks his chin in the direction of Leo  


“Under where?” I ask before squinting at him, mad that he had gotten me so easily with that lame old joke, meanwhile Mikey was sniggering and even Donnie cracked a smile at my gullible self.  


“We’re going to deep dark depths of somewhere where you’re gonna be a little scared little girl. Try not to cry too much little girl” Raph said smugly as he lifted the lid off a manhole cover and jumped down into it.  


“Seriously…. The sewer” I deadpan a little bit “well hopefully it doesn’t smell too bad…” I hope while holding onto Mikey even tighter, him getting closer to the hole in the ground.  


“It’s not too bad. But then again, I guess we’re used to it” Donnie mentions, even though that didn’t make me feel any better.  


I accept my fate and try to peer down into the darkness as we stand in the edge. I’ve always hated the dark and it’s even worse now that we are headed to unexplored territory, for me anyways, and with giant turtles…. My grip on Mikey became even harder as the fear creeped into the edges of my mind.  


“Don’t worry angelcakes! Mikey’s got ya and I won’t let anything get you!” Mikey grins before jumping into the hole, making me shut my eyes in reflex before I felt the jolt that signified that we had reached solid ground.  


“Now take me to your leader” I say after opening my eyes to complete darkness, pointing towards what I guessed was their layer.  


“Sure thing baby girl!” Mikey states before starting to run down the tunnels.


	5. Rodent, Rat, or Master? The Meeting of something unexpected.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the Master can be a very nerve wracking event especially when the master is a giant rat! What will happen and will it be a good thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my little lovelies! I am a horrible human being for leaving you all for so long and I really don't know what happened but just know I am so sorry. Feel free to harass me until I give you another chapter in the future. But for now, here we are, a little chapter.

My eyes didn’t adjust for quite a while so I had to semi rely on my other senses, mainly hearing and feeling, as my nose was filled with the smell of sewer and I didn’t dare taste anything. Once my eyes did adjust somewhat I was able to make out nothing but dark circles that I presumed were tunnels that lead somewhere else. The other things were nothing but vague shapes of metal railings and a few ladders here and there. I was really hoping that these guys weren’t going to take me somewhere crazy.  


‘They better not or else I’m going to scream so loud everyone throughout New York is going to hear me because of these damned tunnels’. I think to myself as I attempt to still try to look at things as they whizzed by with my limited vision and sense.  


“Master Splinter should be home soon. We should wait for him in the living room and have the girl sitting on the couch out of sight so we can explain to master splinter.” Leo formulates a plan of action to the others, not looking for their input but more as a command.  


“I told ya before, I ain’t part of this. This is all on you guys.” Raph barks back, looking like a massive moving boulder in the dark.  


“Well we work as a team and you know Master Splinter is just going to treat us all as part of it. It is how he raised us after all.” Donnie points out.  


“And Miss Alice will be a part of this team now to! And then me and you will be part of our own secret prank masters team. Maybe they’ll even make a show based on our pranks!” Mikey whispers that last part to me, making me feel a little easier about the things that were happening.  


“Mikey I really appreciate how nice you’re treating me and how you always lighten the situation. You’re a really great guy Mikey.” I whisper back to him before hugging him tightly.  


Mikey was unusually quiet for a second and I think I shocked him with my kind words to him. They probably didn’t get many words like that, especially if they stay hidden from people. The only response that I got from Mikey was him holding me tighter, squeezing me in a loving way.  


It wasn’t much longer that I noticed a light in the distance that we were coming up to, slowly getting brighter and wider. I realized that this was the entrance to where they lived and we soon entered the place. I blinked a few times, allowing my eyes to get used to the change in lighting. What I seen had me confused and slightly shocked. It looked as if, well as if a bunch of teenaged boys lived here. It was part arcade, part Skate Park, part stoner style living room, and another part….. pizza boxes?!  


My eyes tried to take in every little detail, but there was just so much that I would definitely need to explore and take a good look around. But before I could even try, I was ushered to the couch by Mikey pushing me.  


“C’mon baby girl, we gotta get situated so we can talk Master Splinter into letting you stay here with us for a while! Oh, and if you get thirsty there’s a secret stash of orange crush behind the fridge. Oh! But don’t tell Raph! He’ll drink it all.” He whispers to me before pushing me onto a really comfy couch. I sunk right into it and I knew if I didn’t have so much adrenaline rushing through my body at the thought of this Master Splinter guy I would probably fall asleep.  


I watched the boys walk away from me a little ways and gather in a circle, they were talking as I could hear the murmurs and mumbles from their conversation, but I couldn’t decipher exactly what they were talking about. I was a little nervous about meeting this Splinter guy, I mean, was he a giant turtle like the others? Was he human like me? I really had no idea.  


My eyes continued to explore their little hideout, my ears blocking out most of the bickering behind me to help me focus on other things, when I saw something that made my heart almost stop completely. There, down one of the darker tunnels, were two beady eyes. Only these eyes were too large and high up to belong to some small creature. My hands started to shake as our eyes stayed locked, my jaw dropped and I couldn’t seem to find any words. When my brain started to kick into panic mode and adrenaline started flowing was when I was able to speak, only to end up with a disappointed little squeak.  


Fortunately for me, the guys were still paying some attention to me and seemed to notice that little squeak followed by my stiff posture. Their eyes followed my line of sight to see what I was staring at, tensing for a moment before relaxing. Mikey let out a good laugh, Donnie a chuckle, Raph a snort, and Leo nothing but silence as he began to move forwards towards me and the creature in the dark.  


“Relax Alice. This is master Splinter. For your information he is a giant rat. Please be respectful to him.” Leo whispered in my ear while putting a hand on my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me, but it didn’t help much seeing as I was looking at this giant rat. I have never really been fond of rats…. But hopefully this one is nice? And won’t chew on my leg or something?  


I nodded anyways, signalling that I had heard him at least but I think it may take a while to get used to master splinter. I hoped he was nice. Leo walked over to him before talking quietly to him, probably about my situation. The rat only nodded while listening, taking it all in before stepping out of the shadows and coming straight for me. I didn’t want to seem rude or cowardly so I tried to stay as still as I could while sitting up straight, but my hands decided to play with themselves giving away some of my nervousness.  


I couldn’t keep my eyes on him as that was only building up my nervousness more so I decided to keep my focus on my fiddling hands and I could see him stop right in front of me, his long clawed feet entering my field of vision. For some reason my head started nodding on its own as if agreeing with him on some imaginary topic or maybe it was me subconsciously telling myself I was alright and alive. ‘Holy fucking shit…. I did not sign up for this…… please speak splinter guy as this is really awkward…’ I think to myself and as if he had read my mind, or is just fulfilling his purpose of coming over here, he spoke. And it was not like anything I had imagined it would sound.  


“Hello there little one. I am Splinter and I have been made aware of your circumstance. It was clever how you were able to pull a fast one on my boys. I am sure they were just as surprised as you were at your actions and when you found out what they really are. Seeing as you already know of our secret and I can presume that you will not tell any others about us, I see no harm in having your company.”  


His voice was strong but old. Filled with wisdom of what seems likes years of understanding and knowledge. My body naturally reacted by looking him straight in the eyes and stopping my fidgeting. He was someone I felt like I could come to for any problem and at any time and he would accept me and help me in the best way possible. It only took a few seconds to completely change my outlook towards this new being. I no longer seen him as a giant rat but probably close to what the boys seen him as, a master and father figure.  


I didn’t really know what to say after all that so I just said a quiet thank you before looking around at the boys. Mikey, Donnie, and Leo were all smiling and Raph had just the slightest upwards turn on the corner on one side of his mouth. It seemed like having master Splinter’s approval was slowly starting to change his mind about me. I was glad as Raph seemed to be an older brother/tsundere type of person. He may act tough, but underneath it all he probably really cared. It was going to take some time to get him to actually see me as a friend/companion though.  


“So, what happens now?” I ask looking around and hoping they take the hint that I had wanted to look around their home and check out all the cool things that I had spotted and maybe some of the cool things I hadn’t.  


Mikey seemed to be way ahead of the rest of them for the tours and was eagerly pulling me away only to have his shell grabbed by Leo who promptly told him of the mess that he had yet to clean as well as it was his turn to make dinner that night. Leo left shortly after that to meditate and that left either Raph of Donnie to look after me until Mikey became free. Of course Raph being Raph, huffed and said he wasn’t about to be stuck on babysitting duty and left. Me and Donnie looked to one another and I shrugged.  


“Would you be able to take me on a tour? Or could I at least hang out with you until Mikey’s done and then he can take me on a tour?” I asked hoping he wasn’t too busy and that would force me to either wander around by myself or wait on the couch which was dangerous know that I had calmed down and sleep was calling my name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I want Donnie's sweet little moment to come up in this next chapter and I wanted to see if he should take Alice on a long tour or a quick tour and spending quite a bit of time in his lab? I like the latter idea and if I don't get lots of suggestions I may just do that one..... Let me know what you think though because you guys are awesome!


	6. The Genius and Medic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's go with Donnie on a stroll through the cave.... or not? And what's this thing in my leg.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went waaaaaay past my bedtime to bring you this since it's been too damn long.... Sorry loves. Work sucks. Don't adult....

Donnie looked around nervously for a second before focusing back on me. “Ya sure. I can give you a quick tour around the general areas, but I really know a lot more about my lab and stuff. So I can show you that and that should give us lots of time.” He suggests while waiting for a response.  


“Ya that would be great! Mikey would probably be more than happy to give me a full 5 day detailed tour of the rest of it later. Plus I’m always down to learn new things, except for stats and physics….” I mutter that last part, voice full of hatred towards those two subjects.  


“Really? Well then you’re going to love this new invention I made! Plus there is the Shell Raiser which has a lot of functions that will pair perfectly with each one of us. There’s giant numb-chucks for Mikey, Swords for Leo, some punching things for Raph, and I get all the buttons…” Donnie rambles on excitedly completely forgetting about giving me a tour as we head straight to his lab. I know it’s the lab because I can see inside and there are pieces of machinery and manuals all over benches.  


Donnie’s muttering has lowered, probably out of habit and consideration for the others, causing me to have a hard time understanding what exactly he was talking about. Plus I didn’t know half the phrasing he was using anyways but I nodded along and continued to listen as I could hear the love and passion in his voice for his inventions.  


I made my way over to an empty bench and continued to listen, watching him pick up pieces of this and that, explaining in great detail and being very patient with my questions that I had, going over things and explaining them even further. He would occasionally stop to make notes in his little notebook about things he saw as he re-examined items or had new and better ideas. He would always take the time to explain them to me though and I couldn’t help but start to wander closer to him. Pretty soon I was right next to him, holding the inventions and studying them for myself, turning them over and examining like a seasoned expert, asking questions and making suggestions.  


Donnie was in the process of getting another invention when I wandered over to another bench, picking up a strange looking object. It was shaped like a sphere and had little slots all over it and it fit into the palm of my hand. There was a little button on the side that switched it on and I had pressed it not knowingly. A small ticking could be heard and I put it up against my ear, “What does this thing do Donnie? It’s ticking. Is it some sort of timer?”  


Everything after that question felt like slow motion as I seen Donnie turn to see what I was holding, ready and prepared to answer my question, but no answer came out as his mouth dropped open slightly and he raced towards me. His actions startled me and I ended up dropping the small device, my own eyes widening at seeing this hulking mass come flying towards me at a greater speed than I would’ve thought possible for a turtle. I almost laughed at myself at the weird thought but then Donnie’s arms went around me and I made a small oof sound as some of the wind was knocked out of my lungs. A small ping could be heard and the sound of something small flying through the air made it’s way to my ears. I felt a sharp pain in my lower calf and heard a small grunt come from Donnie. Whatever that thing was had shot some sort of projectile at us.  
We landed with a thud, I was in Donnie’s arms being held to his chest as his muscled arms were wrapped around me. I was breathing hard and it took a few seconds for the both of us to collect our thoughts at what had just happened. I looked around the room and saw small blades sticking out from various areas of the walls, in Donnie’s body, and one in my left leg.  


“Oh my god! Donnie! Are you ok?!” I shout, concern lacing my voice. I was more worried about him as it looked like he had three in him. Two in his shell and one in his left tricep. Two of those would’ve been in me if he hadn’t grabbed me.  


“Don’t worry about me. My shell took most of it. Did it get you?” His voice was significantly calmer than mine, probably used to dealing with these kinds of situations. His eyes were filled with worry as he scanned me over, spotting one sticking out in my left calf and no more. He lifted me once more into his arms and over to a table that seemed to be clear of the blades. He managed to sweep the papers and bits of mechanics off to the side and onto the floor before placing me on it. He immediately went down to the site of injury and began examining.  


“Don’t worry, it’s nothing major but it will require a few stitches and some freezing for the pain.” He was already rushing around gathering the required materials before I could ask him again how he was doing. When he came back I placed one of my hands on his forearm and made him look at me.  


“Donnie, hold on a moment will you. I mean, it hurts but it’s not that bad. Plus I want to make sure you are alright. That one on your arm has got to hurt. And plus, I’m terrified of needles so I need you to slow down before I freak out about that thing.” I point to the needle sitting next to a glass vial of something.  


Donnie twisted his arm and pulled out the lodged blade. “Ya I’m ok. We have pretty thick skin so mine didn’t go that far in. It should heal fine with some cleaning and gauze. And yes I can slow down. We can take the needle part slow if you need.”  


I gawked slightly at how easily he had plucked that thing from his skin like this kind of thing happens on the regular. ‘Well, considering they often battle with the foot, they probably do deal with this kind of stuff on a daily basis.’ Inner me chimes in with a little bit of sass, helping to forget the throb in my leg.  


I nod once at him, gaining the resolve and courage needed to get through the next part of this. “Yes please take it slow, but in a way just do it. Ya know? I’ll close my eyes and breather deeply.” I say and then inner me chimes in again, ‘Yes because that always keeps you from squealing and almost fainting from the sight of it.’  


I watch as Donnie fills the syringe with the clear liquid, not needing much of the stuff. “Ok Alice, I’m going to insert the needle now ok? Look away and I’ll do it on the count of three.” Donnie instructs me and I lie down, closing my eyes and balling the fists, sticking one into my mouth to bite on.  


“One….” Donnie says as I feel a small prick get inserted into my skin. I gasp in surprise as I thought he was going to actually do it on three. It didn’t hurt nearly as much as I thought it would. My curiosity gets the better of me and I look down just as Donnie pulls the needle out, already finished injecting me with the stuff. He rubs the spot where he stabbed me with the needle, just a few inches away from the small, but deep, gash.  


“This will take effect in about 3 minutes. Sorry about not actually going on three but I thought it would be best if we just got it over with. You took it very well.” He smiles at me and I smile back until I realize that he’s threading the other needle and know I didn’t know which one I preferred. On one side, this one I wouldn’t feel, the other was that this was going to be waaaaaaay longer than the last one. I definitely wouldn’t be able to watch this one….. not even a peek. I dropped onto my back once more, trying to keep my breathing steady.  


“Alright Alice, you may potentially feel a slight pressure but I’m sure you won’t feel a thing. Just hold still and it’ll be done before you know it.” Donnie reassured me, beginning the process of stitching me back up, letting me know anything he thought worth mentioning, but mostly it was soothing words coming from him that helped me keep calm. His hands were extremely steady and I knew he had done this many times before, probably stitching up his brothers and maybe even himself after encounters with the people who tormented this city.  


“Annnnnd we’re done! I’ll just finish up these bandages and you’ll be golden!” Donnie smiled brightly and the sight of his radiant smile momentarily took me breath away. It was at this moment that I truly looked at him, cocking my head to the side. It was also at this moment that Mikey burst into the lab.  


“MY ANGEL! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!!” He shouted loud enough to wake the dead and of course summon the others to our location. I sighed, now for the barrage of questions…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good? Maybe? Love me?


	7. Explanations and Returned Favours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's explain how I became injured to the others, and also why I know how to apply bandages so good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back for a little bit? I know ya'll been waiting for such a long time and I had no idea it's been so long since I last updated. But keep in mind that I am a Uni student and also work so I didn't have time. I'm hoping to get you another chapter before the end of my break.

“I touched something I shouldn’t have touched and the wonderful and amazing Donnie ninja flipped and used his body as a turtle shield to protect, but alas, it still got me. I have about 3 hours left to live and I really want to go to Paris before I die. Do you think we can make it?” I tell Mikey in the calmest voice I think I’ve ever used in my entire life. He just stared at me in disbelief, but also slight panic at the thought I may be telling the truth.  


“Babycakes I would take you to Mars!” He turns and looks at Donnie, “You can build something right?! Or like use all of your magical tools in here to heal her?!”  


“She’s fine Mikey, she’s just being sarcastic.” Donnie tries to reassure his youngest brother as the other two come into the room, Leo quickly assessing and coming to an understanding but most likely still wanting an explanation while Raph looked at me and the bandaged injury before shrugging and heading out once more, no concern needed as he had full trust in his brother’s abilities and had no doubt been on the receiving end of Donnie’s medical tools more than once. Mikey comes over to me and starts fussing and making cooing noises like I was an injured child.  


“What happened in here?” Leo asks, no doubt wanting the full story so as not to make any assumptions and so that he can make plans to not have this kind of incident repeated again.  


“It was an accident Leo! I was touching things I shouldn’t have been touching and Donnie’s ball thing exploded and he did the best he could to protect me from it and he got cut too and I’m sorry!” I explain very rushed and end slightly out of breath.  


“But it was also my fault for not putting things away where they should be and keeping an eye on her in my lab. It’s not her fault at all.” Donnie steps in and takes all the blame.  


“I see. Well, there’s not much we can do about it now. All we can do is plan for the future and try not to have this happen again. I know you’re more than capable of dealing with these wounds, but are you both alright? Is there anything else you need?” Leo asks, more of his big brother side showing through  


“Yes we’re both ok. It’ll take some time to heal, but it shouldn’t be more than a few days at best. It shouldn’t scar either.” He’s says the last bit more to reassure me  


“Hey, it’s just battel scars. No big deal!” I give all three brothers a wide reassuring smile that I was fine.  


“You’re so brave! Wow, did you hear that Leo! My girl is so strong!” Mikey boasts, making me blush slightly at him calling me his girl.  


“Ya I see that.” He looks over me and nods once before looking over his brother and spotting the small gash on Donnie’s arm almost immediately. He nods towards it and raises an eyebrow.  


“Oh, that? It’ll be fine. I’ll clean it up once I’m done with Alice. It shouldn’t need real stitches, maybe just some temporary bandage ones. I’ll need some help-“ Donnie was cut off by me,  


“I’ll do it!” I shout and raise my hand, “You helped bandage me up after all! It’s the least I can do.”  


“Looks like you’re in good hands Donnie. I’ll leave you guys to it. Let me know if you need anything.” Leo leaves us to do our thing in favour of something probably along the lines of debriefing master Splinter  


“I didn’t know you were a doctor! I’ll be coming to you whenever I get hurt from now on! Which is… you know….. almost never because I’m so awesome!” Mikey says while nodding an crossing his arms.  


“She’s probably trained in first aid Mikey, and if she were to treat your wounds every time you were hurt, she wouldn’t get any rest…..” Donnie retorts while gathering his own needed medical supplies, laying them out beside me on the table.  


“What! Me? The rough and tough MC Mikey? Ha…. Never.” He turns away a little shyly  


I let out a small chuckle, “I’ll treat you anytime you need me to Mikey. You can call me Nurse Alice! I promise I’ll be gentle.” I grab a gauze and put some alcohol on it, preparing to clean Donnie’s wound. “Would you like to watch?”  


“Uhhhhh, well I will call you Nurse Alice when I need you babycakes, but for now, I’ll go boarding in the tunnels. I’ll take ya sometime!” Mikey says before rushing out.  


“He’s not a big fan of the gory stuff. Nowhere to be found until it’s his turn to be bandaged up.”  


“That’s ok. Speaking of bandaged up, are you ready? It’s going to sting a little.”  


“I’m ready when you are.” Donnie nods and sits on a stool he brought over, facing a little ways away from me, but still watching.  


I start cleaning the wound and the surrounding area so the chances of infection lower significantly, Donnie not even making a small sound, taking the cleaning like champ. I then dry the outside edges of the cut so that the adhesive on the temporary stitches would stick. I grabbed the first one and stuck it to one side of the wound, pulling the wound together and sticking the remaining side down, still holding the wound together as I repeatedly added more stitch strips to his wound, a total of five needed before I covered it with more gauze and tape to keep it clean while it healed.  


“And there ya go! All done Donnie. How’d I do?” He looked it over before answering,  


“You did great! The stitches were even and the procedure was good. Where’d you learn how to do it so well?”  


“I have a lot of friends who do crazy things and end up getting themselves hurt. I kinda just learned it along the way.”  


“Well that makes it easier. You seem to be pretty good at this dealing with medical situations. If you ever wanted to learn more or assist me is possible you’re more than welcome to.” He starts to clean up the wrappers and the used gauze, disposing of it in a trash can under one of his man benches.  


“I would love to both help and learn! I think it’s great to have that kind of knowledge. Never know when it’s going to be needed. And I also want to help you guys out in any way that I can. Call it payback for how nice you have all been to me. I really do appreciate it.  


“It’s no problem at all. It’s nice having someone new around, especially when they take interest in all of this, I mean, I know it’s not much and it’s not too crazy but it is something that I like to do, especially in my free time.” Donnie rubs the back of his head as he rambles slightly.  


“I think what you do is really cool Donnie. I mean, you’ve created all these gadgets and inventions that help you and your brothers so much! Just think of where everyone would be without your creations, probably bored out of their mind and would most likely be a lot more injured than they are. Don’t underestimate yourself because you are amazing and a world without people like you would be so stoneage….. haha.” I let out a little laugh thinking my comparison was kind of funny.  


Donnie just looked at me in a strange way, kind of like he just discovered something really amazing and that he wanted to keep exploring it. I let out a nervous laugh, not really knowing how to react.  


“S-sorry…. I kind of zoned out their for a moment.” He says but turns away and pushes his glasses up his nose, “Thanks for the kind words. They mean a lot.”  


“Anytime Donnie. I look forward to being able to learn and create with you in the days to come. I know it’ll be fun and exciting, as long as I don’t set anything off again, aha…”  


Donnie lets out a small chuckle, “I won’t let that happen again, you’re too important to m-us. Haha, I meant us.” He starts to rifle through his things on the table, trying to look as if he is looking for something in particular.  


“Aw well thank you Donnie.” I look at my phone and notice that it’s already almost 5 in the morning. “Oh my Gosh! It’s so late! I have to get going. I have to work today at 4pm and I think it would be a good idea to get some sleep before my shift…”  


Donnie looks at the clock on his wall and then to me, “That might be a good idea yes. We should get you home fast. Would you like to see the Shellraiser? Our supped up Garbage Truck?”  


“Oh heck yes I would!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel I went a little off in Donnie's personality a little bit and I'm hoping to fix that in the next chapter. I also changed character names and the characters name is Alice. This is what happens when you try to do two fanfics at once with different names.....


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heading Home and Exploring the Shellraiser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished uni and now I have a job. I'll do my best to try and update weekl/biweekly!

I was so excited to see their creation and was so curious as to how one supped up a garbage truck? Like, was it spray painted? And did have a better interior? We both cleaned up the little mess we made, I felt bad about leaving the bigger one caused by the ninja throwing ball thing, but better to stay away from those sharp things for a while so as not to cause myself or Donnie anymore harm.  


I waited patiently by the door for Donnie to finish putting away the last of the first aid equipment before striding over, producing a pair of keys from the tool belt strapped across his chest.  


“Mikey is definitely going to want to come with us. Leo and Raph are probably off doing their own thing so if you don’t mind, it’s just going to be me and Mikey dropping you off.”  


“Oh ya for sure! I think that’s going to be just fine! I really appreciate the ride home. Should I call for Mikey?” we start walking towards a hallway that I have not been down before  


“No, Mikey usually hangs out down around here. It’s got a lot of space for him to skateboard. We’ll grab him on the way by.”  


Sounds of a skateboard became progressively louder as we continued down the narrow, slightly dark and damp, corridor that opened up into a labyrinth of pipes, broken and intact walls, and shallow to steep ramps. I honestly was not sure what purpose all of this served and why it would be built as such, but hey, if it worked for them then who the hell cares?  


“Hey Mikey, I’m taking the shellraiser to drop off Alice. Would you like to come? It should still be dark enough for us to go there and back without having to worry.” Donnie asks, turned slightly towards another hallway that I assumed was going to lead us to the mysterious shellraiser.  


Well Mikey was all over that idea because before I could even blink, the hulking green, and some parts orange, turtle came flying up and over one of the sloped walls, flying over my head causing me to duck and shriek slightly before landing behind. Turning, I saw that he was already picking up his skateboard and striding over to me.  


“Of course! I would be happy to be a part of this escort party to drop off my babycakes! Nothing would make me happier!” I was scooped up before he continued, “Plus she is injured and deserves quality care that only MC Mikey can supply!” I giggled as Donnie sighed and we all headed off once again to take me home.  


There was small chatter passing back and forth between with it being 75% Mikey and his always entertaining stories that helped me to not actually remember anything about the trip to this parking garage. Only the basics of upward slopes and twisting turns are as much as I remember of that trip, before we entered a big space with a few different vehicles here and there as well as other various tools, but the most noticeable thing was the beast of a dump truck sitting almost central and seeming like a beacon among the junk.  


“Whoa! That looks so cool! But, how are we all going to fit? Do I have to sit on Mikey’s lap? Or him on mine?” A giggle comes out at the thought of having Mikey sitting one my lap. I would be completely engulfed by his massive over 6 foot self.  


“There’s more to this dump truck than meets the eye Angel! I’ll give you a quick rundown as Donnie starts it up!”  


“It’s actually quite spacious with a lot of technological advances to help improve gas mileage, break downs, weapon enhancement, and also gives us the space to have all four, and possible one or two others, with us as we travel. It has to be versatile and adaptable to a variety of situations. I took a lot into account when I was designing and creating it. It supposed to look like an average garbage truck on the outside, but the inside is so much better.” Donnie spoke very fast and it was obvious that he was excited and proud of his work. I noticed he got like this when he was talking about his inventions and creations and I couldn’t help but find it extraordinarily cute. He walked around the truck, inspecting and looking at gauges before hopping in, Mikey opening up a side door for us to use to enter.  


“This is so crazy….” I say quietly to myself as I inspect the outside thoroughly with my eyes.  


“Hop on in Ali-cat! I can’t wait to show you all the cool gadgets that are in here! There’s even a part mode button!” Mikey holds hops in and holds his hand out for me to grab on to and help me in.  


“Mikey I don’t think that would be a good idea. It’s after five in the morning and we’re trying to remain undercover and out of sight. In case you haven’t noticed, big talking turtles aren’t really a thing in mainstream society.” And there’s Donnie, busting out the facts.  


I grab Mikey’s hand and he hauls me in easily, causing me to stumble a little bit but Mikey’s hold is firm enough that nothing more happens. I am so caught up in everything that was inside! There was buttons, a punching thing, levers, seats, and so much more! Like holy damn it must have taken forever to get this all supped up! I mean, just transforming it so that the front connected to the place where the garbage was supposed to be must have been so much work! Donny is truly a genius and I wish he could bring his inventions out into the world and also be able to attach his name to it. My eyes scanned over all the buttons and some I could understand their function by the small word or picture, but others I had absolutely no idea what they did. I made a mental note to ask Donnie to explain all about this wonderful contraption. They would most likely give me a brief explanation on the way home.  


“You can sit here Alice, it’s a pretty standard buckle system so no worries about that being crazy. We do have some more straps but this ride will be a smooth one.” Donnie dusts off a seat behind the drivers seat and motions for me to sit there. I make my way over and sit there, it’s surprisingly comfy and Mikey sits in the seat across from mine while Donnie hops into the front and starts it up. There’s a thunderous roar and the truck shakes as the engine works hard to get everything going and a smile erupts across my face as this all happens.  


“It’s pretty impressive eh babycakes?! Donnie sure is a mastermind! But check out these buttons!” Mikey presses a small series of buttons and all of the sudden the inside of the truck is now a party room with strobing lights and loud bass music. Donnie is busy pressing his own set of buttons before we begin moving down and along a short driveway that leads to a metal door that opens and exits onto the street.  


“This is so cool and elaborate! You guys really have thought of everything haven’t you?”  


“Well, there’s a lot we still need to do in terms of the shellraiser, and a lot of ongoing projects, but we do the best we can with what we have.” Donnie replies while meticulously driving and watching for everything and anything.  


“I can tell you put a lot of effort into it Donnie, you’re a genius and I hope you make it big one day.” I tell him while leaning in close so he can hear my sincere words  


“A-aaah t-thanks Alice….” Donnie mutters something else but it wasn’t caught over the sound of the truck revving up and the engine working.  
In the meantime, Mikey has been touching buttons and by the time my attention wanders back to him, there’s already an assortment of tools and gadgets lying on the floor and/or dangling from strings and wires. One eyebrow raised and the thoughts of what Donnie was going to say to Mikey had me slightly worried about all the mess Donnie would have to clean up.  


“Hey Mikey! Why don’t you tell me what kinds of video games you play?”  
This perked him right up and he looked at me with awe, “Do you play videogames? Because I play a lot! I can even show you my favourites and teach you how to play them! Like fortnite! Or maybe Halo, God of War, Kingdom Hearts is pretty cool, or maybe even a Final Fantasy one?” Mikey could probably go on listing video games forever, I can tell he played them a lot and enjoyed them too!  


“Well, I have played fortnite, though I’m not very good at it, and I’ve played Final Fantasy, and I’ve really wanted to try Kingdom Hearts! Maybe you can teach me next time? Speaking of, how do I get in touch with you guys to hang out and stuff?”  


“Oh ya! You’ll have to talk to Donnie about that. He’s got some ways and they’re all encrypted and stuff.”  


Donnie has obviously been listening in because he chimed in, “I’ll send you messages and stuff through your phone. I’ll have to add some things so that you can text me back with questions, comments, and concerns. But we will get that figured out later, for now, just come back to the place you normally drop the pizza off at—“  


“With Pizza of course!” Mikey cuts in  


“If you can, and one of us will meet you there, and there’s already a tracker on your phone so we’ll know when you’re near. But we are here, and it is very early in the morning so I would suggest a good sleep before work!”  


A tracker on my phone already?! I pull it out and look at it. It didn’t look like anyone had tampered with it….. But I guess that’s one of Donnie’s talents. “Thanks so much! A good nap is what I will try and do! And maybe I’ll try and swing by sometime in the next few days so Mikey can teach me some skills and so I can explore more of your cool inventions!” Donnie just nods his head in understanding.  


Mikey already has the door open and hand extended to help me down and I take it graciously and exit, “Au revoir angel cakes. Until next time.” Mikey bows and shuts the door before hoping into the front seat.  


I wave at them before turning and walk into my building. It’s weird how they knew where I lived…. But then again, they are some extraordinary beings so it’s not something that occupies too much of my mind.  


“Bed…. And then a shower before work. Sounds like a good plan.” A mumble to myself as I shuffle towards the bedroom, exhaustion taking over from the night’s events and my body simply falls into the mattress and I only have enough energy to pull my blankets over myself before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may seem a bit off as I haven't written and looked at it in a while! Sorry luvs!

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make the boys as in character as I could but I'm not sure if I pulled them off well. Any hints and clues as to what I am doing right and/or wrong as well as helpful hints will be great! Rude and unhelpful comments will not be tolerated and will be deleted. Thanks for your time :)


End file.
